The present invention relates to a wrist sphygmomanometer for attachment to a wrist to measure blood pressure.
A wrist sphygmomanometer includes a measurement means, which measures the blood pressure, and a display, which displays the blood pressure measured by the measurement means. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-54648 describes an example of such a wrist sphygmomanometer that includes a detection means, which detects the posture of the user whose blood pressure is to be measured, and a comparison means, which compares the posture detected by the detection means with an optimum posture stored in a storage means. The wrist sphygmomanometer uses, for example, visual graphics that are easy to understand to guide the user to the optimum posture. When the user measures the blood pressure in the optimum posture (or tolerable range), the accuracy for measuring the blood pressure is improved. Further, in the wrist sphygmomanometer of the publication, after initialization is completed but before the user's posture is detected, the user uses an operation unit to input user information (biological information such as the forearm length or the upper arm length). This allows for correction of the biological information in accordance with each individual. Thus, the measurement accuracy is further improved.
In the wrist sphygmomanometer described above, however, after initialization is completed but before the user's posture is detected, the task performed with the operation unit to input the user information (biological information) is burdensome. Further, the wrist sphygmomanometer may be used by a specified user (i.e., the owner) or an unspecified user. Thus, it is desirable that the sphygmomanometer be user-friendly regardless of the user.